Their Dense!
by Kathy-Evelyn-2199
Summary: Claire is new and guild and loves match-making. But when she found some dense couples that are hard to put them together. She will use all of her power to get the together no MATTER WHAT! Will she succeed though or not? REVIEW!


Ok I have decided I have deleted all my fanfictions. Why? Cause I'm confused with all the files on the library ok?

Anyway here's my OC fanfiction well it's only Claire, you know?

* * *

**Chapter 1: My First Day in the Guild**

_**~Claire P.O.V~**_

Hi my name's Clarissa and I'm a Priestess of the Phoenix, cool right? Here's more information:

Name: Clarissa Mae Norrine

Age: 12 years old

Power: The Phoenix Stone

Weakness: The Power of a Fire Dragon Slayer and Stellar Mage Combined

Fave Food: Chocolate

Likes: Books and friends that care

Dislikes: Demons, villains who has bad attitudes

Back to me….

I was walking to the gates of Fairy Tail in the city of Magnolia. Just about to touch the guild doors there was an exhibitionist went right through my face and I fell back down with him on top

"Oh Man! Are you alright kid?!" a jet blue haired asked

"Haha in your face, Ice Cube, you just knock over a kid" a pink haired boy said

"Shut Up, Flambrain!" he responded

"Hey, are you alright girl" a blonde haired asked me

I stood up and dusted my clothes and said to them "Hi I'm Clarissa Norrine or Claire and I'm alright" I said with a smile

"What are you doing here?" An armored girl asked

"Oh, I wanna join the Fairy Tail Guild" I said with a smile

"What's your magic kid?" the naked stripper asked

"I am a Phoenix Priestess; I carry a Phoenix Stone that is passed down to generations"

"Really? That's so cool!" The pink haired boy said

"Can ask you names are? " I asked

"Oh I apologize. My name is Erza Scarlet; the pink haired one is Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel who has a power of a Fire Dragon Slayer, The Blonde haired one is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia she is a Stellar Spirit Mage and finally Gray Fullbuster the ice mage or the so called stripper

"I don't strip!" Gray~san protested

"Ummm...Gray~san your clothes" (-_-")

"Wha-Ahhh" Gray said while running off to the guild to find his other clothes

"So…Um can I join?" I asked

"Sure I think the master will accept you" Erza said

"Ok then we'll give you a tour then" Lucy said while opening the guild doors. The Guild was amazing. It's a lot bigger than I imagined, there's a swimming pool, stage, and you can actually go to the second floor not to mention there's a billiard in the basement too!

I already have my Fairy Tail mark which was on palm it was purple because I like purple

_**~Normal P.O.V~ **_

After the tour was over, Clarissa was sitting in the bar with the other girls that she met; she was looking around something to do until she spotted Natsu and Lucy in a table. Natsu was eating like a pig and Lucy was reading a book. Mirajane also noticed the view

"Hey Mira~san, are they going out?" Claire asked

"Unfortunately no, are you into match-making?" Mira's eyes gleamed

"Why yes! I am" Claire also gleamed

"Uh-oh I sense an evil aura coming from them" Erza said and sweatdropped looking at the two-headed demons the rest of the girls also sweatdropped. While Natsu & Lucy felt a chill that that makes their spines shivered

"Hey Natsu did you felt it?" Lucy questioned

"Yeah & I think it was coming from them" Natsu said while pointing at the two-headed demons and they sweatdropped

"Umm let's go Natsu I'll make you dinner" Lucy said while walking to the guild doors

"Right behind ya" Natsu said following her to the guild doors

~At Lucy's House~

"The Guild is sure pretty weird, huh?" Lucy said while brushing her hair

"You're right Luce, I wonder why? Natsu asked

"Maybe it's Claire?" Lucy suggested

"Yeah, I wonder what Mirajane and Claire talking about?" Natsu asked while fluffing his pillow and fixing the couch

"Hmm I don't know, at least it doesn't involved us right?" Lucy said

"Yeah, night Luce" and they both went to sleep. Little did they know that there will be an unexpected event for them, tomorrow…?

~back at the guild~

"Ok what's the plan Mira?" Claire asked while taking a sip of her Banana & Choco Smoothie with a white chocolate on top (A/N: if you wanna know the recipe then: **REVIEW**!)

"Ok, well…I don't have a plan any suggestions?" Mira asked

Everyone was thinking about it until broke Claire broke the silence

"Hey what about the "Memories of Fairy Tail" Claire suggested

"The Memories of Fairy Tail?" everyone said in unison

"Yeah, you see I came here not just because I wanna join here and become nakama but I always wanted to show you guys "The Memories Of Fairy Tail" and many more" Claire said while took her laptop out of her duffel bag.

"What's that" Erza asked

"This, well let's just say it's my work" Claire smirked while opening up some files

After Claire showed everything to the guild in her laptop they finally able to make a plan about getting Lucy and Natsu together

Showing "The Memories Of Fairy Tail"

Showing the pictures of Fairy Tail that Claire made

Watching Claire's Movies

"Wow this is gonna be a lot of work for me" Claire said

"Let's just hope your work will pay off, Fingers crossed" Lisanna said and that concludes then of Fairy Tail's meeting with Claire

Ok I deleted the rest of Fictions cause it's getting confused on what I am posting

* * *

Anyway… _**REVIEW**~_


End file.
